Like a stubborn baby
by readeverystory
Summary: Nico is worried about Will who doesn't want to rest. One-shot


**Okay, I read mamy many Solangelo fics lately, because there is not enough Solangelo in toa. Not sure if this is good and I'm not really happy with the ending but whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't male nor American so I'm most certainly not Rick Riordan.**

It didn't happen very often but sometimes monsters found a way through the borders of Camp Half-Blood. On those occasion there were always injured demigods and Will Solace was the one to take care of them. Now Nico wouldn't have minded that Will worked in the infirmary, admittedly it fitted to his character, the always caring and kind Will and Nico loved that about him. No, Nico didn't mind Will's work but what he did mind was that Will never took care of himself when he had patients. He was always concerned about Nico's well-being, lectured him about healthy food and scolded him for using underworld-ly stuff too much but when it came to his own health Will was the worst. Especially when there were others who needed tending.

"You need to sleep", Nico argued three days after the attack.

It was the truth, Will's eyes were blood-shot and had bags other them. He was pale and looked exhausted.

"And when was the last time you ate something?", Nico asked.

Will looked up from his notes and frowned at him.

"Yesterday, I think", he answered uncertainly. "I had a sandwich, I think it was yesterday."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You need food and sleep, Will. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"I can't go, Nico, I'm needed here."

"No, you're not. There's no one in immediate danger. I can sense death, remember? Most injuries are minor and you're siblings can treat them too."

"I can't go", Will insisted.

Nico sighed. They could go arguing like this for hours without anyone of them giving in. Nico knew that from experience.

"If you don't rest now, I will get Clovis to put you to bed like a stubborn baby."

"You wouldn't do that?", Will said but there was doubt in his eyes.

"It's your choice", Nico said without answering. "You can go to bed now or I'll make you like Coach Hodge does with little Chuck when he refuses to sleep."

Will shook his head. "You wouldn't do that."

Jason looked everywhere for Nico. He had just come back from a trip to Camp Jupiter the other day and he wanted to say hello to the younger boy. But Nico wasn't at the climbing wall or at sword practice or at his cabin. Jason had even looked at the infirmary where Kayla had finally told him that he had gone to the strawberry fields and sure enough Jason could spot Nico's messy hair in the sun. As he got nearer he could see that Nico was not, as he had first suspected, alone. He sat there with a book in his hands and on his lap laid the head of Will rested. Jason watched from afar as Nico absentmindedly stroked Will's blond hair. He had a small smile on his face and it fitted him so much better than the scolding expression he had always wore during the quest.

Jason must have made a sound because Nico suddenly looked up.

"Jason", Nico said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but I can come back some other time", Jason whispered and gestured to Will, "I wouldn't want to wake Will up."

Nico laughed and shook his head. "He's not going to wake up any time soon. I had Clovis put a sleeping spell on him. He's been draining himself working in the infirmary again."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. He's the worst", Nico said and looked down at his boyfriend affectionately, while stroking his hair.

Jason smiled, love looked good on his friend.

The next day Nico sat with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo and Calypso at the Poseidon table where they had a lively discussion about food after Percy had broken down crying when he saw some kid at the Hermes table eating fish. That's when they heard the loud crash coming from one of the cabins and the shout.

"NICO DI ANGELO", someone cried, a very familiar someone too.

Nico flinched. Every eye in the pavilion turned to him.

When Nico saw Will turning around the corner with a furious expression he briefly considered shadow traveling to New Orleans.

"Don't you dare shadow traveling!", Will said still loudly.

Nico sighed. Will knew him too well.

"I'd better go fix this", he muttered and moved to stand up.

"Good luck, you'll need it", Percy whispered with a look at the furious Will.

"Remember you're in the right", Jason said encouragingly.

"Which doesn't change anything", Nico answered.

"Probably not", Jason admitted. "But still."

Nico stood up and walked towards his boyfriend who still looked beautiful even if his face was bright red with anger. Oh gods, he was so in love with this boy.


End file.
